Gone
by faultinourangels
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is one second for your world to come crashing down at your feet. "I'm not afraid to die." Clace. Character death. One-shot.


_Hey guys! This is my first ever story on here; it's actually a one-shot, but I'm working on chapter one of a story right now and will get it up as soon as life dies down :) anyway, this does include a character death, so you're warned!_

 _All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I don't own the characters or the Shadow world, I just thought of the idea!  
_

* * *

 _Jace POV_

I took my eyes off of her for a _second_.

In _seconds_ , my worst fear became a reality.

Clary, Alec, Izzy and I had been called in to hunt some Elapid demons that had been hanging around the clubs in Brooklyn and praying on humans. It seemed like an easy hunt. Clary and I had fought these before when we were in Prague, and I believed that the four of us could kill the demons easily.

As soon as we walked into the alley next to the club, the demons were on top of us. There were countless more of the snake-headed creatures then the Clave told us there would be. It wasn't a fair fight.

Alec and I were fighting back to back, and as we chopped off a leg or made a wound in the demon, green ichor burned through our skin. Clary and Izzy were in the same position as Alec and I, but Izzy lunged at a demon going for Alec. That's all it took.

Clary was surrounded in seconds. I could see her fighting out of the corner of my eye, turning every which way to keep the Elapid's claws from marking her skin. With Izzy having gone for Alec, Clary's back was exposed. She was giving her all in the fight, but it wasn't enough.

One of the demons came up behind Clary and grabbed her with its claws. She dropped her seraph blade and screamed.

" _Jace_!"

I finished off the demon in front of me and ran towards her. Using a new seraph blade, I whispered, " _Gabriel_ ," and killed off any demons coming at Clary and the demon holding her in one slash to the chest.

Tears were streaming down my face as I worked my way to Clary, who was still clutched tightly in the Elapid's claws. Demons kept coming from the left and right, and I could hear Clary screaming for me, for anyone, to help her, but her screams were getting quieter. I could hear myself screaming for Alec, for Izzy, for _Clary_ , for _someone to help Clary, Clary needs help._

I felt myself speed up as I worked my way towards Clary, whose head had dropped with finality as I came to stand in front of the _Elapid_ demon that still had her clutched to its body. Yellow venom dripped from its mouth as it bared its ugly fangs at me, and I roared as I charged toward it. The demon dropped Clary like a doll and spun towards me, but not before its head was hitting the ground and it was headed back to Hell.

 _Clary_.

I dropped my seraph blade to the ground and fell next to Clary, whose skin was covered in severe burns. But the worst was the bite to her neck, where the demon must have bit her while I wasn't looking.

"Clary, baby. Come on, Clare. Open your eyes for me," I breathed. But Clary lay slack in my arms, a very faint breath coming out of her mouth every now and then.

"Jace! We have to go. There are too many of them. Jace…" Izzy and Alec stopped next to me as they saw Clary lying in my arms. I could hear the demons healing, and I knew that they weren't finished with us, but all I could think was her name. _Clary_.

"Jace, come on." Alec pulled at my shoulder. "Jace, you gotta leave her. We have to go back before-"

" _No_!" My eyes burned with fire. "Do you seriously think I'm going to leave her?" Tears fell down my face. I pulled Clary to my chest and started to walk down the alley, where Izzy and Alec glanced at me over their shoulders as they fought through the remaining demons.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number for Magnus Bane.

"Yes, Shadowhunter?"

"It's Clary," I said. "She was grabbed by an _Elapid_ demon, and I need you to heal her. Please, Magnus. Meet us at the institute right away."

I hung up the phone and ran towards the institute, praying to God, to Raziel, to _anyone_ that Clary would be okay.

* * *

"Jace." Magnus's voice was filled with distraught.

I raised my head from my hands and looked at him, fear clawing its way into my gut.

Magnus had already been waiting for us as we reached the institute. Clary's breathing had grown labored, like it was getting too difficult. She hadn't opened her eyes, and I could hear Izzy crying as Magnus followed me into the infirmary.

"She's comfortable," the High Warlock of Brooklyn said softly. "I did everything I can. She's not in pain. Jace, she has severe burns all over her body from the ichor. The bite to her neck... She's awake, and she's been asking for you. But _Jace_ …"

I gave Magnus a hard glare. " _No_ ," I seethed. "She's going to be fine. Clary will be okay. She's strong enough. My girl is going to be okay." I stood up and walked into the infirmary, Magnus giving me a sad glance as I passed.

Walking in, everything was too white. Too clean.

 _For death and sorrow the color's white._

Clary's bright red hair was the only color among the white sheets and the white walls, but even it was starting fade with the poison in her system.

"Jace?"

I could only stare at Clary as I walked over to her. Her face was sickly pale. _Too pale_. Her once bright green eyes were tired. Her skin sunk into her face, and her bones were too apparent. They seemed too large. She looked very sick.

 _She looks like she's dying._

"Hey, Clare," I said with a soft smile as I sat next to her on the bed. "You gave me quite a scare. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Jace.. Magnus told—" Clary is interrupted when she begins to cough. Pulling her hand away, I see blood. Looking back up at me, she continued. "Magnus told me what's going to happen. And I'm not afraid."

I was confused. "What?"

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been through Hell and back. Literally." More coughing, more blood. "My only regret is leaving you."

She was making no sense. "You're going to be okay. Don't talk like that. You're not leaving me." I pleaded to her with my eyes.

"Jace." _More blood_. "It's going to happen, and I'm so sorry. God, I'm sorry." _Cough_. "I wanted to do so much. We were supposed to get married—" _Cough. Blood_. "We were supposed to fight together. I wanted to see Isabelle and Simon finally be together. I wanted to see Magnus and Alec's wedding." _Blood_. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." _Blood blood blood_.

Clary's breathing slowed and her eyelids began to fall. "Clary baby, stay with me. You're going to be okay. I love you. I love you so much." I rested my head on her hand and clenched my eyes shut to keep the tears in.

"I love you too, baby. I love you—" _Cough blood cough blood cough blood_. I looked up as Clary started spitting blood out of her mouth.

All I could do was watch as Clary grasped my hand, looked into my eyes once more, and fell back against the pillows. I could hear Izzy screaming as her _parabatai_ rune burned, and she rushed into the infirmary. But I had one thought running through my head.

 _Gone_.

* * *

"Clarissa Fairchild."

 _Clary_.

"Ave Atque Vale."

 _Hail and farewell._

"Pulvis et umbra sumus."

 _We are dust and shadows._

I love you.

 _I am gone_.


End file.
